


What Is Missing

by aStrayFox



Series: OC Adventures and One-Shots [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aStrayFox/pseuds/aStrayFox
Summary: Life has never truly been easy for Haruka Tachibana.But there were times where she could definitively say she was happy.So why does everything hurt so much?
Series: OC Adventures and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605076





	1. Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> Like with most of the stories I'm working on, this is a POV of one of my OCs from an Alternate Universe RP.
> 
> Outside of using some of the most basic premise of Tokyo Ghoul (such as ghouls, ccg, and aogiri existing) the story is drastically different.
> 
> (None of the characters from Tokyo Ghoul itself are in this AU, every character is an OC.)
> 
> With that understanding, please enjoy! c:

_ **What Is Missing** _

** _Haruka_ **

Waking up in a sweat, adrenaline pumping through her veins, the first instinct to check and make sure that she was in fact in her room in the Dame Mame and not in the small countryside house that she grew up in. Her sisters cat, curled up at her feet and the distinctive sound of her rabbit drinking across the room in its cage. The faint sounds of a busy morning in the shop from down below, echoing faintly through the floor. The ever present smell of coffee filling the air, comforting her and bringing her back to the present.

Toshi, still gone. Still with Aogiri, trying his hardest to find Kiyo and get them both out, alive.

Sobs wrack through her body, as she pulls the patchwork blanket closer to her. The blanket she's shredded at least a dozen times since they were taken, and each time spent hours after work patching back up to only be torn apart again in the night from her own Kagune. Without fail, night after night, she had had a nightmare. Some older, and less frightening then they once were, even if her father was loose once again. At least now she knew that he was no match for those around her. The fact that he was with Aogiri, and likely close to Kiyo, was an even less comforting thought.

She tried to push back the tears. They would only dehydrate her. This had quickly become the new normal for her after all, to wake up and spend close to an hour pulling herself together and getting ready to head down to the shop and work. She had spent quite a bit of time in the kitchens as of late, forcing Tashi and Amai to work the tables even more often than before. Even if she was able to put up a mask in front of the customers, it always was difficult to keep up. Even more so when Purple or Ringo, or any of their squad for that matter, came in. Hiding how hurt she was by everything became almost impossible in front of Purple. Similarly with the Manager.

Everything Toshi had said about them would always come rushing to her mind every time she saw them. It was even worse when the manager was the one to come in and calm her down from her nightmares. Even if in the back of her mind she knew something was off with Purple and the Manager before, it just made things difficult. It was all made even worse knowing that Toshi would not be coming back to the Dame Mame. 

She tried hard to believe in the Manager and Purple, but sometimes it was just too much. Haruka had found a home at the cafe, and a family in Tashi, Amai, and the Manager. Leaving them would hurt. BUt losing Toshi, completely, would hurt even worse.

Sometimes it was easier to just pretend none of this had ever happened. That Toshi had never come to the Dame Mame, and that she had never known her little sister Kiyo. It never lasted long though, before she would start to feel too guilty and start crying violently. More times than she cared to remember Amai or Tashi would walk into the kitchen to find her close to a full breakdown, still working away despite barely being able to see. Amai would just take over until she calmed down, almost silently like she was scared if she spoke Haruka would shatter. 

And yet here she was, getting ready to work another day at the Dame Mame almost as if her whole world wasn't on the brink of collapse at any moment. 


	2. Kiyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not the same for Kiyoshi as they have for Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a look into the life Kiyo has lived since being with Aogiri!
> 
> Enjoy! c:

_ **What Is Missing** _

_ **Kiyoshi** _

Mornings were always slow when Kiyoshi woke up, and always quiet. It was still something she was getting used to, even now when her room was much nicer than the renovated toy store she had been in before, and arguably even nicer than the room she had shared with Haru and Toshi before being taken. She had a surprising amount of toys and blankets, and even plush animals. Things she had never had when she lived with her dad, and had only just started to accumulate living with her sister. One thing she missed from living with Haru was definitely her cat, at least if you were looking past how much she missed her big sister and Toshi.

The days that no one visited were the worst. No amount of drawing, or reading, or playing pretend could erase the loneliness of those days. The worst part, was never knowing exactly when someone would visit. She never knew exactly who would be coming, or when. She could expect Mr. Rosewell, and sometimes she could even smell him before he opened the door. That was the game she liked to play, guessing who it was behind the door when it opened. Ms. Asami had only visited a few times, but she was much more friendly when she did now. It was always a pleasant surprise when she visited, even if a bit disappointing to some degree. Kiyo had started to like Mr. Rosewell in her time here. 

It would be a lie to say she hadn't been afraid of him at first, given she was afraid of everyone at first. The short time she had been staying with her father was the worst of all, because they had taken Toshi from her and left her with the very man she had hoped to never see again. Even when he was threatened by the others in Aogiri he still found ways to hurt her. When Mr. Rosewell took her away from him, she couldn't have been happier. At that time she was still scared of him though. It wasn't until after she had been moved with the rest of Aogiri that she truly started to warm up to him.

Mr. Rosewell always brought her presents. Even the smallest of them were enough to make her day. When he opened up to her about his missing niece, she genuinely felt sad. When he spoke about how the CCG had taken everything from him, it made her start to question even the nice ones she met through Haru. Because what kind of monsters could destroy an entire family just because they were Ghouls? It made no sense to her.

When Mr. Rosewell came to her and told her about finding his missing niece, and that she was alive and well, it made her happy. Maybe a bit sad because she really didn't wanna lose any time with him, because a part of her knew that she very likely wouldn't be able to see him forever, but still happy. 

She could tell that it bothered him when she chose to ask about 'Big Brother' Toshi. The fact that he talked about him at all gave her hope that he was still alive though, and that Toshi likely was still trying to get to her too. And so she would draw, pictures of Toshi, Haru, and her. Pictures of Ms. Asami and Mr. Rosewell. Even some of the guards that occasionally brought her food.

Sometimes, and only sometimes, Kiyo really wished that Mr. Rosewell was her father instead and that she could just live happily with him forever. The thought that it could mean never seeing Haru or Toshi again scared her too much to actually entertain that thought for long. Even still, she hoped.

She knew without a doubt in her heart that the CCG was not all good, and that Aogiri was not all bad. She also knew that she was far too young for this to be her battle, and that it was probably best to stay out of the mess that was brewing. She couldn't fight, not like the members of Aogiri could, and knew that if she did pick a side it meant she would be choosing to stand against someone she cared about either way. 

Maybe it was possible to choose both? No, not as long as the CCG still insisted that Ghouls were monsters, if that was their standpoint that they told the general public. And yet, how many humans were friends with Ghouls without even knowing it? Would it be such a bad thing to coexist peacefully? 

These thoughts were far older than her, Kiyo knew this. In any other circumstance she likely would never have come to think such things. But she was here now, a hostage of Aogiri meant to bait people into rescuing her. Or maybe she was less a hostage and more someone they hoped to convert to their cause? Was that really necessary though, when she already knew what was right and wrong? 

_Do I really know what's right from wrong?_

It was times like these, when she was stuck in her mind and thinking too deeply about things that normal kids her age would likely never even think about, that she more lonely than ever. She was quiet, because she was scared to speak these thoughts to Mr. Rosewell, so she tried to keep things simple as much as possible even if she wanted nothing more than to talk to someone about this stuff.

She missed her big sister, and Toshi, more than ever. As happy as she was most of the time, that's what things boiled down to. Being lonely and missing people that she could only hope were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> It's a bit difficult to explain who Rosewell and Asami are unlike last time, but i'll try.
> 
> Rosewell - 'Last' remaining Rosewell, member of Aogiri  
Asami - Acting head of the Okashi family, member of Aogiri

**Author's Note:**

> Toshi - Haruka's boyfriend  
Kiyo (Kiyoshi) - Haruka's younger sister  
Amai - Coworker  
Tashi - Coworker  
Manager - Boss  
Purple - CCG Agent and owner of the Dame Mame  
Ringo - CCG Agent, long time regular
> 
> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Sorry if it was a bit depressing and vague, I have several other one-shots planned for the same universe that (hopefully) will shed some light on this chaos of an AU!


End file.
